


A Christmas Wish

by greyone01



Series: 25 Days of Damerey 2018 [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Wish, DameRey, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, JediPilot, Leia Organa Ships It, Modern AU, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyone01/pseuds/greyone01
Summary: After completing his mission on Christmas Eve, Poe Dameron learns of Rey's Christmas wish and makes sure that it is granted.





	A Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of 25 Days of Damerey

The skies had long gone dark when the five fighter jets of Black Squadron landed on the tarmac of the airforce base. It was Christmas Eve, and every one of the pilots had been hoping wrap things up as soon as possible. Unfortunately, things have a way of not working out during times like this, and as expected, the unexpected happened. Squadron leader Commander Poe Dameron and his pilots returned to base almost three and a half hours after their original ETA. 

It had been an exhausting day. At a time when everyone just wanted to finish their duties with as little problem as possible, fate seemed to have chosen that day to demonstrate Murphy’s Law: anything that can go wrong will go wrong. Poe and his squadron had done practically nothing but try to recover from one curve ball only to be hit by another one almost immediately. It got so bad that at one point, Poe honestly thought it was quite possible that they won’t make it through to Christmas.

Once landed, Poe was quickly shuffled to the tactical room for a debrief with his commanding officer. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before knocking on the door. When he entered, he was surprised to find not just his boss inside. 

“Commander,” General Leia Organa greeted him as he stepped into the room. “Let’s get on with your debrief.” She didn’t offer any explanation as to why Rey was there.

While Poe’s eyes visibly lit up at the sight of the general’s niece, he noticed with dismay that something seemed off. Though she didn’t look upset, it looked like she was not too long ago, and she wouldn’t meet his eyes. Luke Skywalker, the general’s brother, and his daughter Rey had been working closely with them, for the past two or so years. The exact nature of their involvement was still largely unknown to Poe, but he understood enough to know that the Skywalkers had been granted the highest levels of clearance. It was not uncommon for one or both of them to be present in briefings and debriefs, and Rey, despite being a civilian, had also been on some occasions sent along in military missions.

What was unusual was Rey being there and how she was behaving tonight. He and Rey had grown close since she and her father had started working with them. As one of General Organa’s most trusted men, Poe had been in every one of the missions Rey had taken part in – tasked by the general herself to look after her niece. Poe wasn’t happy to babysit at first, especially when his charge openly expressed her displeasure for it. Over time, he found out that Rey was more than capable of fending for herself, despite her lack of military training. He also learned that by giving her space, she became easier to work with and gradually, they found their balance, enabling them to co-exist without so much friction, and even become friends.

In the past couple of months though, he and Rey had also been spending time away from work, not quite just as friends but not really romantic either. Their talks became deeper and more meaningful, their touches more familiar. When Rey left a few days ago with her father, things had been good between them, and, to Poe, even promising. They weren’t supposed to be back until after the holidays, so seeing her here now, and not even looking at him – he couldn’t make any sense out of it.

He focused on his debrief, managing with superhuman effort not to even glance at Rey. He knew the moment he does, he will not be able to look away, and neither would he be able to coherently respond to the general. Thankfully, she was direct to the point, seemingly keen to get the debrief done as soon as possible. When they finally wrap things up, she stood up and gave him his final orders. “That will be all for me now, Commander. You are dismissed, but if you can kindly stay for whatever Ms. Skywalker has to say.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Poe nodded, his heart starting to beat faster in trepidation. 

“Happy Christmas to you two,” Leia smiled reassuringly as she made her way to the exit. 

Poe waited for the door to click shut before looking at Rey. She had silently sat through his debrief, and she continued to sit wordlessly as Poe studied her. It looked as if she had been crying, and he knew it took a lot to bring this woman to tears. He saw her take a deep breath and raise her eyes to meet his. Suddenly, all he wanted to do was to take her in his arms and hold her close, like he did when she told him of all the emotional blackmail she got from her cousin Ben.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Rey said softly. “I wasn’t going to spend Christmas with Dad, because he had to do some work away with Ben. When Aunt Leia told me you were going to be here during the entire holiday season, I thought of this great plan for Christmas.” She stood up and went around the table until she was standing in front of him. Poe was still rooted to the spot where he stood during his debrief.

“I wanted to surprise you when you get back from your mission,” Rey continued. “But when your ETA came and went, I went to Aunt Leia to try to find out about the delay. She let me stay in her office, and the longer we waited, the more worried I got and after the second hour, I was just really a mess.”

“I’m sorry,” Poe said just as softly. His heart was hammering in his chest – was she saying he meant that much to her? “We tried to get back as soon as we can, but, well you know what happened.”

Rey nodded. “That was the longest three and a half hours of my life.” She gave him a small smile. “It was long enough for Aunt Leia to figure out what’s happening, although she did say she was starting to notice.”

“Notice what?” Poe asked, hoping against hope that he was reading her correctly. 

“How we’re spending so much time together. How not knowing how you were clearly upset me.” She looked him straight in the eye. “She thinks we’ve fallen for each other.”

Poe felt his spirits soar with her words. He stepped closer, and when she didn’t back away, he leaned forward ever so slightly. “I don’t know about you, but I think she’s right. At least from my end, I know she’s right.”

“I think so, too,” Rey agreed, resting her hands on his chest. His arms went around her waist, and she let herself be pulled closer to him. “That was why I wanted to be with you this Christmas. And then tonight, while waiting for you, I must’ve called upon all the gods get you back unharmed and to grant me my Christmas wish.”

“And did they?”

“I’m not sure. You are here, you are unharmed, but my wish was that you feel the same for me.”

Poe’s face continued to drift closer to hers. “Can I tell you how I feel about you?”

“Please,” Rey whispered.

He closed the distance between them, gently caressing her lips with his own. It felt so right, so unbelievably right. Her arms went up around his neck as they kissed languidly, melting against each other. He pulled back a little after the kiss, to look in her eyes for any uncertainty. “Christmas wish granted?”

“Christmas wish granted,” Rey confirmed happily, surrendering again to another kiss. “Happy Christmas, Poe.”

“Happy Christmas, Rey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas everyone!


End file.
